Family
by clace02
Summary: Since Clary was 9, her and her brothers have been with the Shadowhunters, a gang. Now, after seven years their is a a group called The circle that is trying to take their turf, and a certain red head. What will happen, how will Jace react to it, read to find out.
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER** **ONE**

 ** _Clarys_** **_pov_**

The Shadowhunters was well known by everyone in the states, even though they live in New York. They are known to be people that don't give Mercy.

The Shadowhunters is a gang, more like a cartel, they are fearless, if you mess with one person in the gang, you mess with all of them.

The Moto is 'We ride, and we die together'. You are probably wondering how i know all of this, will the answer is that I'm part of it.

It was 7 years ago. My two older brothers, Jon and Jordan, and i were living in the streets again, in the bad part of new York.

I was only 9 while Jon was 14 and Jordan was 11. Our parents never cared about us, Jon took care of me and Jordan, but some nights they would beat us so bad, that we just had to leave.

We were all huddled up in a ally corner, my brothers in front of me, trying to go to sleep, when a women with pretty brown hair, and golden eyes came waking up to us.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jon asked with so much venom in his voice, but all the women did was laugh.

"Oh little boy" she had said "I love your devotion to family, come with me, i will give you shelter, and anything else you will need" she started to walk away

"Why should we go with you?" Jordan had asked. The women had stopped short and turned around to look at us again

"Because, what do you have to lose". We went. Soon after thought we learned her name, it was Cecily, and her husband Stefan, is the leader of the Shadowhunters.

After about a month or so, the Shadowhunters have started to become my family, they are my family. They soon tought me and my brothers how to fight and kill.

We lived in a big white building that we all call the institute. We have met Magnus, Jace, Alec, Izzy, Simon, Maia, Tessa, and Will their also, and they became our friends.

Since i was the youngest, i had to watch the little kids when they went on missions, i didn't really care though, i was just happy to have more family then just my brothers.

Tomorrow is my birthday, i will be turning 16, and let's just say, it's going to be chaotic. Magnus and Izzy are throwing me a big sweet 16. Enough said about that.

I am in my room right now though, trying to sleep, but i just couldn't. I grabbed my phone.

 ** _Hey are you awake-Clary_**

 ** _Yeah, can't_** ** _sleep?-Jace_**. i rolled my eyes a little, he knows me to will

 ** _Yeah. do you thing that you can come lay with me_ _?-Clary_** .it's not the first time i asked him to do this, he had even asked me to come lay with him sometimes.

 ** _be there in a min-Jace._** i smiled. I have to admit Jace is sexy as hell, he is also a big player though. A few minutes later, Jace walked into my room.

"Hey" he whispered to me as he got under my blankets, I didn't say anything back, i did however move to cuddle up to him, my head in his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Goodnight Jace" i told him with a yawn

"Goodnight red" and just like that, i was asleep

 **please review and tell me what you think. This is my first story like this, but anyway please please please, review. Love ya ;-)**


	2. Chapter two

**CHAPTER TW** **O**

 **Jaces** ** _pov_**

I opened my eyes up with a snap when i heard thunder. I then felt this warm feeling on my chest, and when i looked down i couldn't help but smile.

Clary was practically laying on top of me, but i didn't really care. i looked over at the clock and seen that it was 6:21.

Looking back at the red head, i couldn't help but notice that her shirt, that was way too long on her, and one of her brothers, had bunched up around her waist, and I could see her underwear.

That was when Jace Jr decided to come to life

I cursed, and tried to move her body, so that i can stand up, but no luck. "Clary... wake up" i told her, trying to shake her awake, but she was sleeping like the dead, so i did the only thing that came into my mind

I put my hand down her panties, and started to rub her clit, slowly. She rolled off of me and arched her back once she got on the bed, and moaned.

i started too go faster, and then suck on her neck "J-jace?, what are y-ou- fuck" I Started to go even faster when I heard her voice.

i looked at her face and seen that she was wide awake and was looking at me. This isn't the first time this has happened, no, in fact i was the one to take her v-card a few months ago. She asked of course.

It also helps me let out my anger, but i never hurt her, i would kill my self before i hurt her.

"What dose it feel like i am doing" I asked as i put a finger inside of her

"Fuck, j-ace" she whimpered, and i got even more hard. I pulled my hand away from her wet core, and pulled my boxers down, letting my erection out.

i put my dick in my hand, and slammed into her without warning.

 ** _Two hours later_**

 ** _Clary's pov_**

"Happy birthday darling"

"Thank you CeCe" i told her with a smile

"I remember my sweet 16" Saturday Izzy with a wink over to Simon, who blushed. I rolled my eyes,

"Clary your going to be later for school, get your ass upstairs and hey ready" said Jordan as he walked into the kitchen, were i was at

"Ok, ok I'm going" I days rolling my eyes and standing up from the table. I was the only one that wanted to go to school out of all of the teenagers that still can go to school.

"ok, and happy birthday baby" he said pulling my into a hug, i hugged him back "I love you" he whispered to me.

I pulled back from him with a smile "I love you too" that was when i seen it

blood on his hands

i breathed in deeply as i remembered all of the times my father made me bleed. "hey baby girl, it's ok. Go get ready for school" said Jordan softly, o just nodded and walked up the stairs, and into my room.

Jace was still on my bed, but he had his boxers back on, i pouted at him, and he laughed "They are so mean to me" I said walking over to him, and sitting down in his lap like we didn't just have mind blowing sex, but it was never akward between us

"What are they doing to my red?" he asked playing along with a smile

"Making me go to school" he did a dramatic gasp

"No!" i just nodded, and we bursted out into laughter. I stood up and he slapped my ass, "Get dressed"

"i am, i am"

 **So what did you think hate it, love it, please tell her in the reviews, Love ya ;-)**


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER** **SEVEN**

 ** _Clarys_** ** _pov_**

"Oh come on Clary, it will be fun" begged Vikki, one of my friends

"i don't think my brothers will like me going to a club, dressed like a slut" i says holding up the piece of clothing she called a dress.

"What they don't know wont hurt them. Come in Clary you are always a good girl, do something bad for a change" said Ella

If i go, and they find out, I'm dead. No one in my big family likes when one of us go out by our so, expecially me. since I was the youngest girl that knew everything there is to know about them, I was a Target if I was by myself.

But i wanted to go, if I'm with one of the guys, they always ruin my fun. "... fine" they cheered

We were at Vikkis house since school let out, the party that's Izzy and Magnus we're throwing me wasn't until this Friday, since most of my friends go to high school, and they didn't want us going to school hungover

"Ok, know go put this on, i need to see how it looks on you" said Vikki, i swear i would kill myself if Izzy and Vikki got in the same room together, then they won't be able to use me as a life-size Barbie doll, well... They might try to use my dead body, that would be weird.

I walked over to the bathroom door and went inside. the dress, or more like a piece of cloth, since it went down barely passed my ass, is green, with the sides of it cut out, plus the v-line was long, going down the valley of my breasts.

I looked in the full length mirror that was on the bathroom door, and smiled when I see myself, i looked hot.

when I walked back out into the room, I seen Liam, Vikki's older brother. He was kinda hot, but not Jace hot. He was talking to his sister, but once they heard me high heels on the hard floor tile, turned around and looked at me, Liam's mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes bugged out.

i smirked

"You look hot!" exclaimed Ella. Vikki nodded her head in agreement, while he was having trouble picking his jaw up from the ground

"Why thank you, is he coming with?" I asked Vikki. They nodded.

"ok, out Liam, we still have to get ready, and so eye fucking my friend." he smirked, but left, but not without another look at me, i blushed alittle.

"Ok let's get this show on a roll" said Ella, i laughed add she dramatically walked intuition the bathroom with her clothes.

 ** _An hour later_**

"Hey Bat" i said to the bouncer, who was also in the family. He smiled at me and let me past without a question, even though i knew he had some.

as soon as we walked into the club, i felt like the beat of the music was going through me. "let's get some drinks" hollered Ella over the loud music that was playing.

We started to make our ways to the bar, to get some drinks. After about 3 shots, we were alittle tipsy.

"Dance with me" said Liam in my ear, making me shiver alittle. i nodded my head, and he smiled

He started to walk me to the dance floor and when we got there, he turned me saying, so that my back was facing his front, he put his hands on my waist and we started to grind against each other.

It was when he turned me around, suddenly, and kissed me, that all hell broke loose.

 **The** **end**

 **Just kidding** **. so what did you think, please review, love ya ;-)**


	4. chapter four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

It all happened so fast. One minute i was having fun, the next Liams lips were getting pulled off of me by Jace.

Jace through Liam to the ground and started to beat tge crap outa him. "JACE STOP" I looked over to see Jon walking over to us. _Just great_

i didnt know what to do. i was shocked that i had been kissed by Liam, and that i was caught. I was going to kill Bat. He new they were here.

I finally came out of my shocked when i heard Vikky scream. "CLARY STOP HIM"

I went into action along with Jon and Alec, who was also here. I ran over to Jace and Liam. "JACE STOP. PLEASE" i begged from over the music.

there was now a crowed forming around the boys and me. I glared at them as Alec pulled Jace, who finally looked at me with so much anger that made me want to run away, off of Liam while Jon went to check if Liam was ok and you know...still breathing

"Out. Now" said Jon when he came up to me. he looked calm, which was very bad. _The calm before the storm_ I all but ran out of the club

" What the HELL were you thinking coming here by your self" Screamed Alec as we walked across the street to their car. I rolled my eyes

" I wasnt by myself. I was with friends" I told him and Jace growled

"You mean that guy who you were trading spit with" he spat harshly. I shivered when he said that. It sounded so nasty.

" No...his sister and my other friend. he was just a tag along. And for your infornation, he kissed me." i informed him. he glared at me

" The point of the matter is that you came here unsupervused by one of us" said jon. still calm. I knew he was waiting to get me home to yell at me.

"Bat was here" i mumbled. That got me glared at by both of the guys. They were mad because i was right and they were wrong. I got into the back seat with Jace as Alec got into ther driver seat and Jon in the passenger seat.

The drive back to the institute was completely quiet. The guys wouldnt look at me and i didnt know why they were so mad. Bat was there and im sure other people of the family was there.

I sighed when i got out of the car. i loomed at the mansion and wondered if they were going to tell an adult. i looked at the boys with fear in my eyes. If they told i would be grounded.

I know that might sound stupid. but being grounded in the family meant that i had to stay home, not being able to go out side. plus i would have to do all of the chores and extra training for 5 months.

Jace looked at me and he must have seen the fear in my eyes because his grew soft. " we are not going to tell" he mumbled to me and he threw his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

I releaxed immideatly

But i never should have thought that it was over because as soon as we walked i to the door Jon grabed my arm and yanked me upstairs. i sighed kowing he was going to give me one of his _amazing_ lectures.Note the sarcasm

 **Hey my pretties. What did you think. ease review. i also what to now what you think should happen next. I know this is a short chapter but im saving the big lecture for the next chapter. Also someone gets hurt. If you guys want a different pov for the next chapter then put them in the reviews Love ya ;)**


	5. chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 ** _Claeys pov_**

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, YOU HAVE MORE FUCKING COMMON SINCE THEN GOING OUT BY YOURSELF CLARISSA, ANY FUCKING THING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU-"

"Jon calm down please"

"-YOU COULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING KIDDNAPPED, RAPED, KILLED! AND WE WOULDNT HAVE KNOWN ABOUT IT CAUSE YOU DIDNT TELL US WHERE YOU WAS GOING-"

"I SHOULDNT FUCKING HAVE TO JONATHAN" I finally screamed back, be looked shocked "I AM JUST AS GOOD OF A FIGHTER AS YOU! I CAN PROTECT MYSELF, I DONT NEED YOU, OR ANYONE, ALWAYS AROUND ME THINKING THAT I NEED PROTECTING! I AM NOT FINE CHINA THAT WILL BRAKE WHEN PUSHED!"

Silence, he didnt talk for a while, he was in shock, and to be honest, so was I. I have never yelled at my brother before, but i also have never been this pissed at him.

First time for everything i guess

"I know you that you wont brake when pushed little sister, but there us so much you dont know about, things that you dont need to know, because no matter what you say or think, i will _always_ protect you baby girl" he said, speaking in the soft voice that is only reserved for me and Jordan

"Jon, i can protect myself, and your right i dont know everything, but i want to have fun like kids my age does without having my family surrounding me, i want to make my own choices and not be treated like a kid anymore" i told him, softly this time. He slowly nodded his head

"Ok, but you can knly go places that allies or family members work at by yourself, understood?" i rolled my eyes

"Will they surround me and nit lwt me have fun?"

"No i will make sure if it"

"Ok fine then. You hav a deal" i told him and then i was in his arms and we were hugging

"Please stop growing up pumpkin" i giggled

"I dont think that is possible Jonny" i sajd and he sighed, and kissed me on the head before relesing me

" Yeah, i know baby girl, lets go down" i nodded my head and we both walked out if my room and down the stairs, as soon as we got in the living room, i smelled weed, and beer in the air.

I seen some of the boys in the corner talking and laughing, stoned out if their minds and seen Jace over there too, and some of the other family memebers where around the table, playing drinking games, thats where Jon went

I walked over to where Jace was, i really needed to talk to him.

"Hey, can we talk?" i asked him and he looked at me before laughing in my face

"Fuck no, go and fuck that guy from the club you little whore, and leave me the fuck alone" he told me harshly, i felt my eyes burn with tears, _did my jace really just say that_

"W-what?" i asked, not wanting to believe that he just said that to me

He rolled his eyes at me, not even looking sorry "Get the fuck outa here with your ball bagging ass" i was just standing there, frozen in place. Jace has never, _never_ , talked to me like that, "Didnt you fucking here me, get away from me with your ugly ass" he spat at me, and thats when the tears started to run down my cheak.

I turned around and ran, hearing some of the guys laugh, i ran out of the front door, and into the street before running down it. I didnt know where i was going, i also didnt see the car until it was too late

I heard the screech of the tires and everything went black.

 **Please review and tell me what you think love ya ;)**


	6. chapter Six

**CHAPTER** **SIX**

 ** _Jaces_** ** _pov_**

I woke up with a groan. My head was fucking pounding, and i dont rememeber anything...which is unusual for me, cause i always remember, must have be shit faced drunk

"Dude..." i looked up and seen Alec in the door way looking pissed, confused, and worry. I rolled my eyes. He was such a mom sometimes

"Go away Alec" that was when i got jerked out of bed and slamed into the wall by Alec, and i was to sbocked to do any thing

"Do you know what you fucking said to her? she is in the hospital because of you. everyone is fucking pissed at you. Including me"

"I looked at him confused, "Dude what in the hell are you talking about...?" He released me and started to walk to the door before pausing

"Im talking about Clary, she is in the hospital" I felt like my world came crashing down as he left.

 _Clary. My Clary...what did i do..._?

I ran down the stairs, and in to the living room where only Jon was sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees, he looked up at me as i entered the living room

"Before you beat my ass Jon, and trust me i will not fight back, but...please tell me about Clary" i said as soon as i seen him, pissed the fuck off

"She was running, we dont know where, because of what you said to her" He hissed at me "And got hit by a car...all because of you" thats when i seen the tears fall from his face

"I dont even remember last night Jon" he laughed without humor

"Thats a fucking lie. You always know what you do! You always remember!" he shouted

"I swear to the angle, i dont rememeber" I told him, and he had to beilve me, cause thats the only way we know when the other is lieing and if they lie on the angles name, then they will get killed.

"She is laying on a hoapital bed Jace" he said breaking down, I went over to him and hugged him "Its all your fault, if she dies, its your fault"

"I know"

 ** _An hour later_**

We all have been just staring at her for about an hour, she looks so fragile, laying in the hispital bed, a tube down her throat, a white bandage around her head, and a cast on her right leg and arm,.

The doctor saud that is was a miracle that she didn't die on the spot, so they I think whoever did it, did it intentionally. Someone wanted to hurt Clary, and i was pissed, i looked at JJ (Jordan) and Jon, who had determine looks on their face

Just like everyone else in the room

she was put in a coma, and the xoctor said that if she isnt up in about two months, then they will have to pull the plug on her. I wanted to beat the shit out of the doctor, but Alec held me back

I have been glared at by many people, but i just didnt care what tgey think at this point, i just want my Clary awake, and tell us all to stop stareing at her like creeps and that she will be fine. I wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh

I watched as doctors came in and out of the room and check on her. Some cops even came in, one if them being Luke, someone that was known to the family, and loved Clary as a daughter, they had taken her clothes as evidence, but if it was on purpose, then we dont need fucking cops, we never had

Luke told us that he will be back out of uniform, with any information, and Clarys things, so we are now waiting on him to just be here already

I sighed, and sat by Max, rubbing his back as he cried for Clary. Thats when everything happened. It was so fast

Luke had bursted through the door, as soon as Clary flat lined and doctors bjrat through the door, kicking us out into the hall way, all shocked and scared.

 **So...that happened, please review and tell me what you think, love ya ;)**


	7. chapter 7

**CHAPTER** **SEVEN**

 ** _Jaces_** ** _pov_**

Waiting. That all that we have been doing, waiting. We were still in the hall way, and we havent heard anything from anyone about her

And everyone was startimg to get pissed

"Is she going to die" Whimpered Max to Alec. If it was even possible, my heart just broke more

"Clary is a fighter Max, she will get through this, have some faith in our firecracker" Said Alec trying to lighten up the room, but it wasnt helping much

"yeah" He said sadly and looked back at the book that Clary had bought him, he hadnt put it down since we got here

The doctor to her room openend and the doctors came out, as we all jumped up

"Is she ok?" my mom asked

"Yes, she is a fighter that one, She is stable for now, the rest is up to her if she wakes up or not" Answered the doctor

"can we go see her?" asked Izzy

"Of course"

 ** _Clarys pov_**

I felt light, like i was in water. I had no weight on my shoulders and it felt...free

i wanted to stay here forever, in the darkness, where i disnt have to worry about the people i love not coming home cause they got killed

I didnt have to worry about protecting the kids or myself when we went out side

It felt fuckimg amazing

That was until i heard crying, it sounded like Max, i could bearly hear what he was saying

"Clary...die...please dont...i need you...love..." Die? what, who died? Someones dieing?

i tried to stand, tried to do something...but i couldnt, i kept on stuggling willing my body to move, to get up and confort Max

His cries started to get louder and this beeping started to become clear to me, _open you eyes Clary_

I tried to move, but i couldnt, i was getting scared, and pissed. All i wanted to do was be there for Max. He sounds scared, and helpless.

Thats when it hit me, _I_ am the pne dieing. _NO! i need to wake up_

i started to push, i dont know what i was pushing, but it started to work. i could start to hear people, and i felt something down my throat

I tried to scream, and i finally _, finally,_ was able to mive my body, and i started to kick and move my hands

I just wanted this think out

That's when my eyes opened, and they met gold ones.

 **Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, don't hate me, please review, love ya ;)**


	8. chapter eight

**CHAPTER** **EIGHT**

 ** _Jaces_** ** _pov_**

"Miss calm down- you guys need to go wait in the hall way" said the doctor, looking frantic and surprised

"Whats happening?" asked Max to no one in particular as we walked into the waiting room. Again

"Shes awake" said Miss L, there was big smiles on our faces

 _Shes awake_

Now there is only one question left" said Jordan, looking right at me "Does she remember?" _Fuck, im dead_

 ** _Clarys pov_**

"Has anyone every told you that you spit when you talk" i asked the doctor who was asking me questions, he was getting pissed, but i dont care

"Miss please answer the question"

"Oh right sorry" i looked at him, waiting

"Well" he said i looked at him confused

"Well what?" he sighed

"Are you going to answer the question or not?" he asked, almost pissed

"Oh yeah sorry...What was the queation again?" He stood up fast from the chair, _Now he is pissed_ , i couldnt help but smile

"Thats it, im done, i will bring in the people in the waiting room" he said, then he practically ran out of the room

i burst out into laughter, then stopped as my whole body was on fire with pain

This bed is so uncomfortable, i cant move, it hurts to bad to move, so im in a very painful position

"Clary!" i looked at the door and smiled when i seen my family. Max was by my side with a huge smile on his face

"Hey buddy" i said softly, but before he could reply, the same idiot doctor came in "Oh my god" i said getting pissed myself

"You need to answer these question so i know if you remember anything" i sighed

"Fine, ask away, but can someone hand me that bag?" i asked poimting at the bag that i had my stuff in, i was goimg to see how bad my phone was broken

Jace handed it to me and i just couldnt look at him, he practically called me a ugly slut

I heard him sigh."So you remember what happened" he stated, but i ignored him as i went through my pants pocket

My fingers touched something that wasnt my phone-It was paper. I dont remember putting paper in my pants

I took it out and started to read as the adults argued with the doctor, telling him that i needed to rest

 **Dear Shadowhunters**

 **We want your turf and the red head, she was pretty when we ran her over**

 **If you do not give us what we want, we will start a war**

 **Verlac.**

I looked up at Stefan in panic, "What? whats wrong?" he asked looked at my body to see if that was the sorce, i just handed him the paper

 _This is going to end in a war_

 **So whag did you think, tell me in the reviews please, love ya ;)**


	9. chapter 9

**CHAPTER** **EIGHT**

 ** _Jaces_** ** _pov_**

 **Dear Shadowhunters**

 **We want your turf and the red head, she was pretty when we ran her over**

 **If you do not give us what we want, we will start a war**

 **Verlac.**

i couldnt stop reading it, they want our turf, they want _Clary_. I sighed and put my head in my hands that were on my knees

We were all at home, besides for Clary, and it was almost 4 in the morning, i couldnt sleep. I want Clary in my arms again

Where she belongs

i smiled as a memory came to me

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I chuckled as she rolled her eyes "Do you have to have such a big ego?" i smirked ar her, and brought her closer to me, so that her head was on my chest and a leg was thrown over me, since we were in my bed_

 _she fit perfectly there_

 _I put my lips next to her ear and whispered "Thats not the only thing i have that is big_ " _i felt her shiver and laughed, she hit my shoulder_

 _"Ass"_

 _"You love me"_

 _" Are you sure about that?"_

 _"Positive, you wanna know how?"_

 _"How Jace?" she said, with a roll of her eyes, i brought her lips up to mine, in a slow kiss_

 _"Cause...your still in my bed" i smirked, she rolled her eyes again with a small smile, and kissed me again_

 ** _End of flashback_**

I got up from from my bed and grabbed my coat and Keys. We had to leave earlier cause visiting hours were over, but thats not going to stop me from going

I want to, no _need_ to see her. i need to make sure that she was ok, i need to make sure that the bodyguard is still there. He better be

I got in my car and sped off to the hospital

 ** _Clarys pov_**

I cant sleep!

I have been trying since they left, but i cant sleep. Its so frustrating! I just want sleep. I sighed, and tried to move but winced when i moved my leg a little. I cant wait to be better.

I tried to sleep again, and ao i closed my eyes, and wondered if i count in my head it would help me go to sleep faster

Nope, no help at all

I want out of this hospital, i want to be home right now, and calm down my family

If the Verlac gang is going to start a war, then i will give them me, if that will calm them down enough for my family to come up with a plan. I need to protect the kids, thats who they will go after first

"Cant sleep either" i jumped and looked at the door where Jace was, leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face. I glared and looked out of the window

"Clary?" he sighed

"You should leave, visiting hours are over" i told him still not looking in his direction, he sighed again, and then started to move, i thought he was leaving, but thin i felt his hand go in mine, i jerked it away, and gasped in pain as i jerked my side

"Are you ok? Should i go get the doctor-"

"You dont have to pretend that you care anymore" i told him not looking at him, "No one else is here" i heard him make a weird noise so i looked hp af him

When i did, i seen hurt on his face, he has to right to look hurt though "Clary...what ever i did or say that night...i dont remember anything, no one will tell me, and i dont want to know-"

"You called me a ugly slut" i told him harshly "And now you are here, because what? your afraid you will loose your late night booty call? Im sure there is tons of girls that will like to fuck you, go find one, and get out" i was pissed, pissed that he didnt remember, i dont know why though

He sucked in a breath "You are a beautiful and amazing girl baby, and i am so sorry i said that to you i was pissed and jealous when i seen you and that guy kissing, i took some stuff from someone and the next thing i know, i am waking up in bed with a horrible headache" he nuzzled his head into my neck and i couldnt help but let out a relaxed sigh "I dont want anyone else, i want you" he whispered in my ear

i didnt look at him, but i did scoot over some in the bed, and he layed down with me and i looked at his chest, _i dont remember him taking off his shirt_

i put my head on his naked chest, not looking at him and i felt him sigh. We didnt say a word to eachother as he wrapped his arms around me, and we fell asleep together


	10. chapter ten

**CHAPTER** **TEN**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

"Young man" i heard someone say, i just groaned and snuggled closer to the warmth beside me. "Young man, you need to leave" my eyes snapped open and i seen Jace

i looked up at the nurse and sighed. "Im sorry to have woken you up miss, but visiting hours are over" she said looking at Jace still. I nodded my head

"But they wont be in another 2 minutes" i told her looking at the clock behind her, she narrowed her eyes at me and i gave a sweet smile. "One now" she just nodded and i knew she was holding back a eye role.

When she left i snuggled back up to Jace, and sighed, before i remembered that night, i was hurt and still am by what he said, i untangled myself from him and instantly felt cold

i ignored the pain that shoot through me and i started to shake Jace "Jace you have to get up" i whispered in his ear, one of his eyes opened, and i knew that he had been awake the whole time

"Im awake red" i nodded my head, trying to tell my body that he _did not_ have a sexy morning voice right now, my body didnt listen. At all

"Yeah, i can see that" i told him, o turned away from him and tried tp stand up. I had to pee so much

"Here, let me help" he said standing up

"No, i dont need your help, i can do it" i told him. He looked hurt for a minute before his expression turned into a pissed one

"So you are going to hate me forever, over something i said when i was _drunk off my ass_?" he demanded

"I dont hate you" i told him as i stood up, ignoring the pain again i turned around and looked at him

"Yes you do"

"No-"

"Clary, i know that you do-"

"No the fuck i dont" I said, harshly, he looked surprised. "i don't hate you Jace, its the complete opposite actually" i told him, he had a look of shock on his face . i heard the door open, but i kept going "But it doesn't matter to you, all i am too you is an ugly slut, that you use for sex, right?" i said, before he could answer i looked at the door and seen every one, "Can you get the nurse please?" i asked Jordan, he nodded and left.i looked at Max, i raised my eyebrows

he was looking at me in awe "Clary, how are you standing?" he asked i laughed a little, the motion hurts but i had to be strong in front of them.

"I have to go to the bathroom, you know i hate getting help" i told him and he smiled. I glanced at Jace and seen his head down. i looked over at CeCe and smiled softly at her, she smiled sadly at me

"So um...has the Verlacs contact us again?" i asked looking at Stefan, he shook his head

"By contact, you mean run one of us over and almost killing one of us, then no, no they haven't" said Alec, he looked pissed, but i knew it wasn't towards me

i nodded my head and looked down at the bed. it was really awkward right now, and i still have to pee. i sighed and looked at Izzy who was about to burst with how much she wanted to asked

"Izzy?" i said and she nodded eagerly before coming to my side and helping me to the bathroom, i had to force myself not to look back at Jace

 **sooooo. what did you think, please review love ya ;)**


	11. chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 _ **Clarys pov**_

It has been about two weeks and I am still in the hospital, but the good thing is that I am getting discharged today. It has been a long few weeks, I have been trying to act strong in front of my family, and I have been trying to ignore Jace for as long as possible.

I know that he was drunk and I know that he didn't remember what he had said to me, but that didn't stop me from being hurt, he was one of the first and only people that I had told about my insecurities, I don't think that I am beautiful or even pretty, and he is always the first person to tell me that I am beautiful. Every single day

I sighed happily when i seen my brothers walk through the door to my hospital room with papers in their hands. I jumped up, ready to get out of this damn hospital bed

"Woah little sister sit back down we have bad news" i sighed again, _can nothing go my way_ "Izzy is having a party for you tonight" i groaned and stood up slowly this time, i might be getting out of the hospital, but that doesn't mean that i am all better an good to go

When Izzy sets her mind to something she never backs down, i don't really know what her motives are this time, but i do know one thing, it can either go really good, or really bad. "Do you know why she is throwing a party?" i asked them as we walked down the hallway of the hospital. They gave each other these really weird looks, like they were communicating through their minds, it was kinda freaky.

"No. I guess its just to celebrate that you are alive" answered Jon, i narrowed my eyes at them, knowing that they were lying. I love Izzy, and i know that she is happy that i am not dead, but i also know that she would want me all to her self when i came home, that is just how she always is if and when i get hurt.

I sighed again and got in the car

* * *

Once we got to the house, i was feeling sleepy. I got out of the car and walked up to the house, i instantly heard music as i got closer and closer to the front door of the house. My eyes got big as i opened the door. The whole family was there

I laughed a little, happy that they were all here, and that all of my favorite foods were out. They cheered once they seen me, and i started to get hugs from everyone. _So maybe this party wasn't a bad idea_

I was happy, and for once i didn't feel like i was holding the weight of the world on my shoulder. I was letting go of all of my troubles that was, until, i felt arms wrap them self's around my waist from behind, i gasped and notice that Maia and Izzy had a smirk on their faces and walked away from the convocation that we were having.

I looked down at the arms and sighed. I started to trace familiar patterns of the tattoo that was on the person arm. I snuggled up closer to him, wanting to feel his touch after so long of trying to ignore him. Jace pulled me closer to him and that was when it all got put together for me. I burst out into laughter.

Jace spun me around with an amused look on his face "What's so funny red?" he asked

"This is why she through this party, so that i would forgive you in my drunk in state?" i asked, still laughing my ass off, Izzy is a dumb ass. Jace raised an eyebrow and i glared at him while he just smirked, knowing already why i was glaring.

"What if that was true?"

"Than she is a dumb ass, and i say you should just kiss me already and get it over with" i told him and his smirk tuned into a real smile before he kissed my, slowly but with so much passion. I don't know what we are, i don't know if we are dating or if we are just fuck buddies, but what i do know is that i hope it is the first one.

* * *

I had the biggest head ach ever when i woke up the next morning in bed with Jace, our clothes was still on. i yawned and tried to move hi arms that was holding on to my waist, but he just tightened them and i have to pee. i didn't even have to try to wake him up cause just as i was about to, there was this scream from downstairs.

We both sat up in bed quick, Jace turned his head fast to look at me and he looked relieved when he seen me there, still next to him. We both jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. When we got there, I felt my face run cold and i was running to my brothers side.

 **So...what did you think please review. Love ya ;)**


	12. chapter twelve

**CHAPTER** **TWELVE**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

We were all at the hospital, everyone. It was kinda funny to see the look the people around us gave when we all piled into a waiting room, i would have laughed if my brother wasnt in one of these rooms, bearly hanging on.

Maia said that he walked in like that, stabbed and shot in the stomach. She was freaking out cause her boyfriend walked in all bloody.

I was in Jons lap and i had my face buried in his chest. The verlacs did this, i have no doubt that they didnt do this, i looked up at my family with a look of determination on my face, i also seen it in Cece

"This is called for war, they tried to kill one of our own again, we will not give them what they want, we will not give them a change to kill them, and we will not be afraid of them" said Stephen "They want to start this war, then fine, but we will finish it, and we will be on top"

 ** _A few days later_**

Jordan was still in the hospital, but he had woken up and he is doing much better. Robert, Stephen, Jace, Alec, and Jon were having a meeting with the verlacs right now and i was so worried that it was a trap.

Me and Jace havent really talk to each other due to the events that has been happening, so i dont know where we stand.

I just wanted them home right now tho, i wanted us to all be safe again, but i knew that the verlacs werent going to give up

I jumped when i heard a noise from outside, i wasnt the only one home of course, but i was the only one in yhe living room. I shook my head a few times, _no one can get in, there is a shig load of guards._

My mind was put to ease, until i heard shouting. I stood up fast and that was when Maia and Izzy came running in

"Whats going on?" i asked in a paniced voice

"We are under attack" explained Maia, she pulled my arm and we started to run, they were taking me to the kids, i can tell cause this path is inprinted in my brain.

"Stay here and dont come out" demanded Izzy, all i could do was nod.

We heard some more screaming and yelling from down stairs, they looked at me in a paniced way

"Be safe" i told them, i pulled them in a hug "I love you guys"

"We love you to, now go!" Maia pushef me into the door yo the children, and i heard them run

"C-clary?" i turned around and didnt see anyone, they were probably hiding

"Its me" i whispered "Dont come out though, ok?" I waited for them all to say ok before i went behind a desk, were Max was with tears coming down his face, i pulled him in to my chest and just held him

 ** _Izzys pov_**

"Izzy!" i looked over at bat "Behind you!" i swung around and put my knife through the man coming at me

There is to many of them, i don't know how we wool get it of this alive, so many of our people have died, and so many are dieing and i just want my brother

I ran over to Maia, who was on the ground, and helped her up, we didnt talk. We just focused on trying to stay alive

 ** _Jaces pov_**

I looked over at my dad and then back at Alec, we have been sitting here in their house for over an hour, yet the leader hasnt been down yet

"Where is everyone?" asked Robert

"What do you mean?" Jon demanded

"If your enemy was coming for a metting, dont you think you would have gaurds everywhere" i sat up straighter and looked at my dad

"Hes-"

"Right" said a mans voice, cutting off Alec, we all looked around and seen a man come out of the shadows

he looked just like...Jon, I looked at him and seen that his whole body went rigid, and his face had went white

"Valentine" he growled, the man frowned

"Now now son, is that anyway to greet you father"

 **So what do you think, please review Love ya ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER** **THIRTEEN**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

Every time their was a big bang, the kids would whimper and I didn't blame them, I was scared too, I looked over to the door and groaned

"What's wrong?" said Max in a whisper/whimper, I sighed and moved him away from me a little, he cried out, but I shushed him with a look

"I have to go lock and barricade the door, I will be right back, I promise" I looked ready to protest, so I got up an walked slowly to the door. I put my ear up against it and listen, wondering if anyone was out side of our door, listening to, then I rolled my eyes at my own paranoia

I locked the door, and looked around the room, I have to find something that I can push up against the door, without making a lot of nose, but I couldn't find anything, I cursed

 _ **Izzy's pov**_

their was to many of them and they just kept coming

I looked over at Justin, one of the family members and whistled, he looked over at me and I nodded to the stairs, silently telling him to go check on the kids and Clary, he nodded and put his sword through the girl he was fighting and started for the stairs, while i put my sword in the mans throat that i was fighting, i was hoping beyond hope that they were all ok.

I looked over at Maia as the man fell. She had three people fighting her, and it looked like she was loosing, but before i could do anything, i got hit over the head and fell to the floor. I looked up and moved just in time as i sword planted itself in the floor where i was just at

 ** _Jaces pov_**

The resemblance was uncanny

They looked like twins, who where way older then each other

"You are the leader of the Verlacs? Do they know that you are a Morgenstern?" asked my dad, Valentine laughed, an evil laugh that i thought only the bad guys in the movies do.

"Of course they do, i would be dumb to lie to them" i glared

"You stood back and let them almost kill you kids, and you did nothing about it" i growled, he smirked at me

"Silly boy, who do you think ordered those things to happen, though, i never wanted Jordan to be stabbed _and_ shot, but oh well, things happen" i wanted to beat the living shutout of him, who could do that to their kids...

"You!" growled Jon, before lunging, me and Alec pulled him back before he could do anything stupid, that was when my phone decided to ring and Valentine's smirk got wider, i narrowed my eyes at him and fished it out of my back pocket, not looking at the caller ID and just answered

"What?" i said harshly

"J-Jace" said a whimper. Max. "The h-house, p-people to-took C-Clary" was all he got out, i started to panic, and i looked at the rest them, Valentine still had that n smirk on his face

"Max, calm down, where is clary" there was some shuffling in the background

"Jace, its Izzy, the Institute was under attack by the Verlacs, they took Clary-" i didn't let her finish as i jumped on Valentine. His back connected with the floor, and i was on top of him, but he still wore that smirk on his face "where is she ?" i growled at him, guard's started to come through the door, but it was only about ten

i started to punch him in the face as the rest started to take on the guard's, even though they didn't know whey, i don't think they whey.

about ten more minutes later and i was pulled away from the asshole, and they made me stop punching him, i looked around and realized that the guards were all down, but new there was more coming

"The house was under attack, and Clary was taken" i told them finally, and that was all it took, Alec and Jon, jumped on Valentine, just as the guards came through the door, the Verlacs family in the lead, with Clary in Sebastian Verlacs arms.

All hell broke loose

 **Sadly, there is only three more chapters of this story :( so please review and tell me what you think, love ya ;)**


	14. chapter fourteen

**CHAPTER** **FOURTEEN**

 _ **Jaces**_ _ **pov**_

I was fighting my way to Clary, i didn't know where the others where and who they were fighting, but i didnt care as i put my knife through some guys chest.

Sebastian smirked at me and startes to play with Clarys red hair with a knife

"So pretty, my little red here" he said and i growled, stepping closer to him, he wiggled the knife at me and a no no kinda way "Take another step-" he put the knife at Clarys throat "-and i kill her" I growled again

"Put her down" i demanded, he looked at me, and then did something i wasnt expecting, he walked closer to me

"There is a door behind the curtain over there" he whispered, looking at a spot behind me, i turned and looked at the black curtain and looked back at him, confused "The door leads to outside, go tell the others and get out of here, i called the cops and they are on the way" he finished and i growled at him again

"How do i know that you arent lieing, and will kill her anyway?"

"You dont, but i never wanted to harm anyone, thats not who i am, but my father has my little sister, and if i dont do what he says he will kill her, but i am getting her out tonight, you need to leave to, i will put clary on the inside of the door, i promise you can trust me now go"

I looked at Clary, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. I didn't know what to do, but as I looked back up at Sebastian, I knew he was telling the truth, I can see in his eyes

"If _one_ piece of hair on her head is missing I will find you and I will kill you. do you understand? "

" Yes, you are very protective over her hair" I growled, he smirked "I promise, she will be fine, now go" he told me once again, and with one last look at Clary, I dashed off to help my father, who was trying to fend off five people at a time, hoping I made the right choice, begging whoever is up there watching over us as people day that they do, that I made the right choice

 _ **Clary pov**_ When I opened my eyes, I immediately shut them. My head feels like it was hit with a hammer repeatedly.

I don't remember much that happened, just that there was a break in, and I was with the kids, trying g to find something to block the door with then... nothing

Not a single thing

I touched my head with a finger, where the most pain is, and gasped as the pain multiplied, by what feels like ten

I sat up quickly, already knowing where i was, the orange walls I indicated that I was in my room. I seen, with a sigh of relief, that Jordan was asleep on the floor next to my bed, _When did he get out of the hospital?_ Confused I got up and headed for the door, stepping over a sleeping Max, I smiled alittle

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, still smiling, but it instantly went away as I seen who was sitting next to a shocked looking Jace and Jon at the table, eating eggs and bacon

Sebastian Verlac

"Clary! "

"Oh by the angle... "

"Oh! I didn't think you was ever going to-"

" What in the actual fuck is he doing in the house!? " I said and glaring at Sebastian, who looked at the table

Well... he's living with us now... " explained Jon, slowly

"WHAT!? "

 **So... what do you think please review love ya ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER** **15**

 _ **Clarys**_ _ **pov**_

Turns out, it hurts to scream, like really bad. I put my hand back to my head as i heard what sounds like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs.

I moved to sit down at the table. With the help of Jon, who jumped foward and grabbed my arm softly, i sat down, and put my head in my hands, trying to stop the constant pounding.

"Whats wrong?" When I looked up at the doorway, i seen Izzy, Alec, Max, Magnus, and Jordan there, Alec being the one to talk

When they seen i was awake they rushed over to me, saying stuff like 'I thought we would never see you again' or 'i thought you was dead'

"Whoa, what are you talking about? What the hell is going on? When did Jordan get home, and what is _he_ doing here?" It was silent as they all looked at eachother, having a silent conversation, i was getting aggrevated

"You dont remember?" Asked Izzy

"All i remember is being with the kids and getting hit over the head with something, why? did something else happen?" We all looked over to the doorway when we heard footsteps, and seen Cece coming down stairs and head to where we were, she smiled and gave me a hug once she knew it was really me

"Im glad that you are ok" she said, but something was off, i could tell

"What happened?" i asked

"Well...thats a long story"

"I have time" i told her, confused on why she would say that

"...Very well"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I felt like my head is going to explode.

I have been out for four days, the Verlacs and Valentine is on a island in prison, Sebastian is the one to call the cops

Alec got stabbed in the stomach, but hes fine

I have met Sebs little sister Nikky, short for Nikole, she is so scared of everything, and i wanted to kill every last one of those verlacs when i seen her back after she started to trust me enough, there was whip marks almost on every inch of her back

She is also a year younger then Max

Sebastian helped us escape, he was only with them cause of Nikky.

Also...Stephan died, Valentine stabbed him

I dont think I cried this much before

Its like the tears wouldnt stop coming. I asked them to leave me alone and i went into my room. Stephan was like my dad, he was always there for me, _always_.

I should have been able to help him. By the angle i am so weak. I git hit over the head and was out for 4 days, Alec got stabbed in the stomach and only had a day of recovery before he was fine.

I know that its not my fault, but i know that i should have done something.

At least its all over, for now anyway. There will be more gangs or mafias after us just like the Verlacs.

I jumped a little when there was a knock at my door, _'Expect the unexpected'_ Something that Stephan always said to me

"Come in" And in walked Jace. He shut my door softly and came and layed down next to me. We didnt say anything to each other as he pulled me closer to him, or when he kissed me on the forehead.

We didnt need to have 'The talk' with each other, or to DTR (define the relationship), cause we already know what we are for each other, and as more of our little group joined us in my room, including Seb and Nikky, falling asleep in many different odd places, i knew that no matter who many people came after us, no matter how many people try to break us , they would never be able to achieve their goal, cause we are a family

And family sticks together no matter what.

Especially _my_ family

 **The end**

 **So what did you think!!!! Please review love ya ;)**


End file.
